


family time

by orphan_account



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Filth, Lactation, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Sex, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Seconds, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The aseir royal family play together with odin asleep. They get a helping hand amd frigga approves.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Heimdall (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Loki (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Thor (Marvel), Heimdall/Hela (Marvel), Hela/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: anon





	family time

**Author's Note:**

> hopes this fic will inspire many more incest norse stories which are awfully lacking. See notes below for full series.

Thor's breath caught in his throat, his chest shuddering as little sparks of pleasure raced down his spine. He stood still taking in the scene before him.

His sister had three fingers in their mother's pussy bouncing on a vibrating red phallus. His mother looked beautiful flushed, gasping needy moans heavily pregnant with their child. Heimdall sat in a corner fisting his cock watching the mother daughter duo. 

Thor walked in with a exaggerated sigh announcing loudly, “ Tut Tut mother. What did I tell you about touching yourself. I was gone for an hour and I find you whoring yourself at every opportunity. I can hear your moans echo down the palace. I hurry from my meeting my betrothed to find you spreading your legs and being a slut.” 

He said standing over her rubbing his hands over her swollen belly mesmerized by presence of his daughter inside her womb. He looked at her sloppy cunt from their earlier fucking with satisfaction before pinching her clit making her climax with a broken wail. His mother was sensitive but pregnancy made her climax very easily. He dragged his sister, the defender of Asgard; the mighty executioner; her pale skin flushed a bright pink covered in slick and their mother's milk from his mother depositing her in heimdall's lap. He removed the toy from her folds dragging his fingers in her slick making her moan. 

“ Loki loved your milk. He can't wait to drink from your slutty tits.” he said over her shoulder making Frigga moan sitting to watch.

Thor dropped his pants lining his erect cock thrusting into his sister's weeping cunt. Heimdall kissed her deeply licking and biting her thin lips before thrusting his thick tongue into her velvety mouth. Thor thrust into her slowly watching Heimdall's thick cock trapped snug between her pert ass cheeks catching her other hole with every other thrust. 

Thor fists his cock waiting for heimdall to take his sister ass watching the black cock get swallowed by his sister's slutty hole. The sight of hela's ass taking heimdall's huge dick without resistance has him thrusting into her pussy. 

“ Hela sister, my cock feels good inside your pussy.” Thor groaned thrusting into her with Heimdall humming beside him.

Hela threw her head onto the watchman's shoulder heaving slightly biting her lips.

“ Get moving baby brother. I will fall asleep at this rate.” sneered hela but the effect was reduced greatly with her panting bucking her hips to meet their enthusiastic thrusts.

Thor thrust deeper bracing her legs on his shoulders with a grin drawing a moan from his sister while Heimdall added a finger in her pussy along side Thor.

“ Relax Hela.” He said adding another finger with Thor playing with her nipples. Heimdall stayed still for a moment before thrusting his finger and his cock together with Thor making her gasp.

“ More.” 

“ Thor son. Please mommy needs you.” cried Hela and Frigga at the same time making the men chuckle. 

Thor thrust into his sister one last time before going to his mother leaving hela to the watch man.

“ Mother, If you need a cock so bad why don't you hump odin in his odinsleep. Better yet you should try fucking Geri and Ferki standing guard at his side .” he said palming her heavy breasts blowing a low whistle. He climbed above her attaching his mouth to her teat drinking her milk greedily. Frigga Threw her head back at his touch lost to the sound of claws clattering on the tiles. She jerked with a scream when a long furry snot pressed into her slick folds licking their combined essence. Thor used his weight to hold her in place shushing her,

“ Mother, shh shh. Relax. Enjoy the feel of their long tongue on your slick pussy.” He said kissing her.

Frigga relaxed letting her son kiss her. She jerked at the feel of their rough tongue on her sensitive folds. Thor kissed his way down her neck coming to a stop at her chest. He took a nipple in his mouth with his fingers played with the other. 

Hela and heimdall stopped to look at the wolves eat Frigga's pussy before going back to their fucking with more vigor.

Geri laved at the slick pussy before jumping on the bed. Thor stopped to watch the hound lifting his front legs to rest on the huge belly rubbing his sheath leaking precum. He looked at his mother's confused expression arching for the nonexistent tongue spreading her legs.

“ Mother, at this rate I should leave you in the stables for the horse to use . Look at you, spreading your legs for your husband hounds. Being a good submissive bitch.”

“ Do you want them to fuck you with their doggy cock. Knot you and fill your loose pussy full of doggy cum. Is that want you want, my whore. You want all the nine realms to see you take in their doggy dicks. Do you want to knot you infront of the palace heavy with son's child breasts heaving with every thrust.” he finished rubbing hi cock between her full breasts fucking them slowly with her milk providing smooth passage. Frigga bent her head to blow his dick and lick away the precum.

Frigga moaned at her son's vulgar words her pussy lips gushing slick. the hounds licked her faster at the sudden rush of pussy juice making her cry out at the sensation. Ferki had his cock out, he tried slipping into Frigga's cunt whining when he missed his mark. Thor saw and felt his breath hitch at the thought of his fathers now his hounds fucking his mother 7 months pregnant with his child. He saw the tip catch her folds making the hound piston his hips. 

Thor spread his mothers legs wider taking the doggy cock in hand and pushing in. He saw his mother freeze before she fought to get away. He calmed her rubbing her clit, pinching her nipples. He pinned her down watching the hound hammer into her loose pussy. He saw geri hump her stomach rubbing his furry cock leaving trails of watery cum coating her belly. 

“ That's it mother. Become their bitch. Let the beasts fuck your used pussy.” groaned Thor fisting his cock. 

Frigga arched her back twisting her hands in the damp sheets gasping at the feel of Ferki's cock hitting her sweet spot repeatedly.

“ That's it..! oh thor..Fuck” cried frigga babbling praise loving this depraved act.

Thor took his dick hand feeding his mother and shoving it deep down her throat in a single thrust. Frigga took him deep letting him use her mouth as a cock sleeve. He thrust into her roughly before cumming down her throat making her swallow his thick cum. Frigga choked with a small gasp before climaxing so hard she passed out making Thor look away and see ferki knot swell bumping her pussy. He jack hammered for a few seconds letting his knot pop inside her pussy and they were joined. The hound stilled cumming inside the queen. He watched some of the cum leak down her loose pussy with the hound licking her swollen belly panting happily. He pulled out with a splash jumping off the bed to sit in corner licking his cock with other hound following him. 

Thor moved down to watch his mother's fucked pussy. The cum soaked into the sheets leaving a puddle. He traced her pussy lips before dipping his fingers inside feeling the his and hounds cum mix inside her. Hela and Heimdall joined him in exploring his mother's folds rubbing their slick fingers all over her body. They watched frigga gasp and moan in her sleep at the feel of their hands. Heimdall and Thor took her loose pussy while Hela devoured her mouth. They double teamed the sleeping queen adding their cum into her pussy before using a toy to keep it in place.

Thor went to court bursting with exictment of fucking his newborn daughter with her mother/lover/wife/life giver.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is continuation of stories blood ties and my queen. Mommy is separate story but revolves around same idea.  
>  posted anonymous on 27-28 aug 2020 can be found easily under frigga x thor tag.


End file.
